Berezium Mine
Rebirth * Rebirthing with a significant amount of money more than is required (At least cost^1.5) will allow you to “skip” up to five lives (six lives total) in one Rebirth. ** You will only receive one Reborn item per Rebirth, regardless of how many lives you skip. * Chance to get an Inferno Box when Rebirthing is now 1/6 instead of 1/10. ** The more lives you skip when Rebirthing, the higher chance of getting an Inferno Box, up to 100% for skipping 5 lives. * New Badge: Effortless ** Obtained by skipping at least 3 lives in 1 Rebirth. * Decreased the chance of obtaining a Reborn Fusion. * Rebirth price now increases a little bit every 100 and 500 lives instead of a massive amount every 500 lives. Effectively, the price to rebirth in lives 500-999 is now lower. ** An unintended change is that rebirth cost for lives 100-499 is now higher. This will be fixed tomorrow (Saturday) * Rebirth price now increases exponentially every 1000 lives. * There is no longer a global announcement when a player obtained an Overlord Device while Rebirthing. ** TRUE Overlord Device is still announced. New Item: Dreamcatcher * Vintage-tier. Obtained from Mystery Boxes * Processes ores at a variable rate which increases as the item gains charge ** Sparkling ore is processed at 25% higher * Charge increases by 1 every time a sparkling ore is processed * Charge decreases by 1-4 every 10 seconds * Every 10 charge, a beam of light is sent out of the dreamcatcher. ** Ore touched by this light is upgraded by x5 and is granted sparkles. ** Beams vanish if there is not enough charge to support them Ore Cannon * Ore is upgraded 30% on first use. ** Upgraded 10% every use afterwards until capped. ** No longer counts as an upgrade towards Cell Furnaces, ever. * Amount of times an ore can be launched is no longer capped. Ore Collider * Consistently launches ores, just like the renovated Ore Cannon * Upgrades ore x5 on the first run and x3 up to 20 times afterwards. ** Counts as upgrades towards Cell Furnaces * Ore is incredibly difficult to catch, but it’s possible. Dreamer’s Anguish * Processing rate nerfed at highest levels. Reversible Conveyor * Can now only be activated by owner. * Added a mini wall on the button side to prevent ores from falling. * Now correctly spelled. Dragonglass Blaster * Explosion radius significantly decreased St. Patrick’s Day Event Items * Pot of Gold and Clover Shrine no longer obtainable in boxes * Patty NPC removed The Ultimate Sacrifice * Upgrader Conveyor Size Fixed & Re-oriented ** This may cause already-placed upgraders to now face the opposite direction * New Ultimate Conveyor granted to everyone who has Sacrificed. Got any suggestions for the next update? Leave them in the comments! I’ll try to read them all and respond to as many good ones as possible. Thanks for reading! Bonus: Use code drinkbeeff in Miner’s Haven for 2 free Unreal BoxesCategory:Mines Category:Unique Category:Obtainable though boxes. Category:Millions Category:Dropper